


Yes, Ma'am

by begformercytwice



Category: Veep
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Hair-pulling, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begformercytwice/pseuds/begformercytwice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just one mistake after another.</p><p>(alternate continuation of a scene near the end of 1x07 'Full Disclosure')</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Yes, Ma'am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just one mistake after another.
> 
> (alternate continuation of a scene near the end of 1x07 'Full Disclosure')

"What are we gonna do with you?"

"What does that mean?"

"I think you kinda know what it means, right? How are we gonna fix this?"

A million excuses, evasions, and lies ran through Amy's head, but she couldn't bring herself to speak any of them out loud. She'd let her loyalty to her boss slip, and now she knew she had to pay for her moment of weakness.

"I don't think you're really committed to your work here, Amy," Selina said, rising to her feet slowly and gesturing to Amy to do the same. She did so unquestioningly. "I think you need a lesson in loyalty." She cupped Amy's chin gently in one hand. "Do you agree?"

"Yes, ma'am," she replied, a little too quickly. Her whole body tingled with anticipation at what was coming; it was the waiting that was the real torture to her. She was aching to feel Selina's touch, and the vice president knew it, judging from the tiny but triumphant smile on her face.

"Then what are you waiting for? You know the drill." She took a step to one side, and bent down to carefully push the coffee table out of the way. "I haven't got all day to fuck around here. Skirt up, panties down."

Slowly, and with no small amount of blushing, Amy did as she was commanded. These sessions of theirs had begun at her own instigation, when she'd confessed to her boss that she was desperate to feel her hands on her skin. She wouldn't give them up for the world, even when she was standing in the middle of the office, partially exposed and shivering with tension, waiting for Selina to finish looking her over like a cat looks at its prey.

"Turn around," Selina said finally. "Kneel on the couch and put your hands on the back of it. And no peeking," she said as Amy obeyed. "Eyes forward. Are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Amy repeated, breathing deeply to prepare herself. The first stinging slap, though, still caught her by surprise, and made her gasp with shock.

"What made you think you would get away with pulling a stunt like that?" Selina said, as Amy tried to find a more comfortable way to kneel. "You thought you could fuck me over like that? How stupid do you think I am?" Amy could see Selina's silhouette reflected in the TV screen in front of her, looming behind her. 

"This is MY goddamn office," she continued, landing another smack on Amy's bare ass. This time, she kept her hand where it landed, stroking the reddening skin. "You people don't get to conspire against me, and plan, and scheme, and decide amongst yourselves what's going to happen around here. You answer to me, and you do what I tell you to do. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Amy whimpered, battling the urge to turn around. Selina was always at her most beautiful when she was angry. "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"I don't want to HEAR it!" Selina hissed, the third blow making Amy squeal aloud. Someone outside must have heard that, she thought, but then all her thoughts were erased when Selina leaned down to her ear. "I don't want to hear your bullshit apologies, you ungrateful brat. I'll know you're sorry when I'm done."

There were tears springing to Amy's eyes now, but it was all she could do not to beg the vice president to beat her until she bled and then fuck her until she screamed. As always was the way when she was in trouble, she'd be left unsatisfied, and have to excuse herself to the bathroom to finish the job herself.

"I'm the one who has to take the flak when one of you fucks up," Selina went on, gripping Amy's thigh hard as she spoke, "and yet you continue to do so, over and over and over. Are you TRYING" - smack - "to sabotage me? Is that it? Are you trying to bring me down?"

"No, ma'am!" Amy sobbed, fingers gripping the couch cushions so tight her knuckles were white. 

"Then are you just incompetent? Hm?" She laced her fingers into Amy's hair, pulled her head back ever so slightly, and looked her straight in the eye. "Did I make a stupid mistake when I hired you? Am I the idiot here?"

"No, ma'am," Amy whispered, taking short, harried gasps. 

"Then are you gonna be a good girl for me from now on?"

"Yes, ma'am," Amy replied eagerly, staring up into Selina's big, brown eyes. "I just want to make you happy. I'll do anything."

"Aw, how can I stay mad at you?" Selina said, letting go of Amy's hair. She hooked her fingers into Amy's underwear and pulled it back into place. "I think you've learned your lesson." She did likewise with her skirt, gliding it gently back down over her hips and smoothing it out over her trembling buttocks. "You know you're my number one around here, right? You're the only one I can trust to do the job right, when it really counts."

She took Amy by the arm and guided her carefully to her unsteady feet. "Come here," Selina said, wrapping her arms around Amy's waist and pulling her close. She kissed her once, lovingly and gently. "I love you very much, Amy," she said as she pulled away. "If you want to stop doing this-"

"No!" Amy said immediately. "Ma'am," she added hurriedly. "This is everything I want. And I love you too."

"Then get your ass out there and show those morons who's in charge."

"Yes, ma'am."


	2. Air Force Two

The only noise in the cabin was the faint humming of the plane's engine, the breathing of her sleeping workmates, and the tapping of the veep's fingers on the keys of her laptop. Amy was slouched in her seat, half asleep herself, watching her boss's eyes flicker back and forth across the screen. She could spend hours like that, just watching Selina working, savouring her every tiny change of expression.  
"You should be sleeping," Selina murmured, without looking at her. "We're gonna be working non-stop when we land. I need you with your head in the game."  
"So should you," Amy replied. "You get so cranky when you're sleepy. Remember Boston? Those poor kids..."  
"Well, maybe it slipped your mind, but you're not the boss of me," Selina hissed, fixing her gaze on Amy. "I'm the boss of you, and if you won't do as I say, there are consequences."  
"But I don't feel like sleeping," Amy whispered, nudging Selina's foot with her toe. "I like watching you."  
"Really?" said Selina, twisting round a little in her seat. "Because I don't think that's the kind of thing we have here, and if you're not gonna listen to me, you may as well make yourself useful."  
"Whatever you say, ma'am," Amy said, putting her hand halfway up the veep's thigh. "Your wish is my command."  
"No, no, no," Selina said, gripping Amy's wrist like a vice. "I don't want you to fuck me. God knows I get enough of that. No, I'm gonna sit here and watch you, Amy."  
"Are you serious?" Amy tried to look shocked - to pretend like she wouldn't do anything Selina instructed, no matter what - but she only managed to slightly suppress her smile. "Right here, right now?"  
"What, you've got somewhere to be? You got a dentist appointment or something?" Selina leaned in close, and Amy could feel her every syllable as she whispered into her ear. "You think I don't notice you sneaking out of the office every fucking day? You think I don't know you're hiding in the bathroom, pretending your hands are mine? Now, tell me: did I ever give you permission to go fuck yourself whenever you damn please?"  
"No, ma'am," Amy said, burning with shame at her secret being exposed and aching for Selina to let go of her arm. "You didn't."  
"Show me how you do it," Selina said. "Show me what you do to yourself when you're too much of a pussy to come and beg me to fuck you."  
Amy didn't say any more, but moved her freed right hand, quickly pulled up her skirt, and pushed her underwear down to her knees. She could feel Selina's eyes burning into every inch of her exposed body, and she parted her thighs slightly and began to stroke her pussy, concentrating on keeping quiet.  
"Tell me how it feels," Selina said, brushing the hair from Amy's face. "Tell me what you think about when you do this."  
"I think about you," Amy answered, without hesitation. "I think about lying in your bed and you doing whatever you want with me; you treating my body like you own it."  
"Does it turn you on to have me watching you degrade yourself like this?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Amy said. It was only partially true, though; nothing her boss had her do ever felt degrading to her. Her hand movements were speeding up as Selina spoke. Every word out of her mouth made her whole body tingle.  
"Spread your legs further," Selina instructed, slipping her hand inside Amy's blouse. "You're not hiding now. Let me see you fuck those dainty little fingers."  
Amy gasped aloud as Selina firmly gripped her breast, but complied and slid two of her fingers into her pussy. The sensations were pulling her in all directions, and, coupled with the situation she was in, were bringing her faster towards her climax than she ever thought possible.  
"Ma'am, I-" Amy began, but before she could get out the words, Selina once again grabbed her wrist and twisted her hand away.  
"I think you've had enough for one night, don't you?" Selina said, as Amy almost screamed aloud with frustration. She didn't let go of Amy's breast, and pinched her nipple hard as she spoke. "You need your rest."  
"No, ma'am, please!" Amy begged, her dignity forgotten as she squirmed in her seat, desperately trying to create some friction. "Please, let me come, I'll do anything!"  
"Are you gonna behave from now on?" Selina hissed. Amy nodded frantically, her eyes screwed shut. "You're not gonna jerk off without my permission, are you?"  
"No, ma'am," Amy panted, opening her eyes again and fixing them on her boss. "I swear, I won't."  
The jolt of pleasure she felt when Selina slipped her cold fingers inside of her and pressed her palm against her clit was enough to send her over the edge, as wave after wave of her orgasm made her rock harder and harder against her boss's hand. She could feel her voice rising in her throat, but before she could scream out loud and wake everyone, Selina had removed her hand from Amy's blouse and clapped it over her mouth.   
Amy let every aftershock run through her, and savoured the moment for as long as she could, just to delay having to feel Selina taking her hands away. In a few minutes, Selina would be back working. In a few hours they'd touch down in whatever city they were headed for - Amy had totally forgotten which one - and it would be business as usual.  
"See? What a good girl," Selina said, pressing a kiss to Amy's forehead. "Get yourself decent and get some sleep, and no excuses. I expect you at your best tomorrow."  
"Of course, ma'am," Amy said, rearranging her clothes and curling up in her seat. As she drifted off to sleep, she watched Selina's expression as she went back to work. It wasn't as severe as before; in fact, Amy could swear she was smiling.


End file.
